


If it’s (not) fated love • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Happy Ending, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Omega Verse, just a bunch of cute nomin scenes and a little bit of plot, tweetfic turn into fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: Jaemin is the only son the leader of the Eastern Pack has.When constant threats from the Northern Pack force him to send his son away to protect him, the leader can only entrust his Jaemin to one of the pack’s strongest alphas, Jeno, who is also Jaemin’s best friend and his first love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	If it’s (not) fated love • nomin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another work of mine! This time it’s the fic version of my wolf/omegaverse tweetfic au.
> 
> So yep, enjoy and I’m sorry for any mistake. ㅠㅠ Proofreading is really not my thing.

“It’s the third one this week, sir.” 

The dead fox was now covered with a thin fabric but the blood was still spread on the road and right into his house entrance. 

Na Jaewoon has to press the bridge of his nose to not lose patience with the guards that were supposed to be protecting his home but did exactly the opposite, leaving the place vulnerable to any kind of threat. 

“Clean this mess now.” it’s the only thing he says before crossing the door into his house. “And make sure to check the periphery just in case we can find the culprit.” he spits.

He was tired already. During the last three months and after declining an alliance that would not benefit his pack, constant threats like that became common. It all started with dead pigeons on the town square, slowly turning into more bloody scenarios where the animals also grew bigger and the mess, even worse. 

“Is it gone?” Jaewoon turns around just to see his only son, Jaemin, standing in the middle of the living room with a mix of fear and disgust dancing on his face. 

“They’re taking care of it.” 

Jaemin nods, biting his bottom lip. 

“Dada.” The brunette calls again. “I-If all they want is you to agree to the alliance...” he can clearly see how his father tenses up, already knowing where he wants to go.

“It’s not that simple, Minnie.” 

Jaemin wants to roll his eyes, of course he would get the same answer.  _ Again _ . “I’ve told you already, haven’t I?” 

“You didn’t explain it to me.”

A tired sigh can be heard. Jaemin sees his dad walking towards the couch before sitting there, signaling him to do it too next to him. “The northern pack wants to take advantage of our resources while giving protection in exchange.” 

“And how is it not beneficial for us?” 

“They know we won’t need that protection since we hold no grudges with any other pack, and even if we ever have one, our pack has always made sure to resolve any differences through communication, so is a one-sided benefit. Our resources are not enough to support us both either.” 

Jaemin nods again, yet not completely happy with the answer he received. His dad messed his hair with affection, he can see he is really tired indeed, so he just decides not to push too much.  _ At least not today. _

The brunette excuses himself to go up to his room, to which he only receives a hum. 

Once in the safety of his room, Jaemin flops to his bed, incapable of thinking of anything else but the constant threats his pack is receiving. 

The first one, he remembers, happened right before their moon solstice celebration ended. That night the whole pack was out, dancing around the campfire while also enjoying the last delicious meals before saving the best of the harvest for the winter season. 

He personally loved those festivals. Watching all his people gathered there, all together, was enough for him to smile even when tiredness was slowly crawling into him.

_ “Why don’t you go to rest now?”  _

_ Jaemin snapped his head towards where that voice came from just to find a lovely pair of eyes turned into crescents.  _

_ “I’m still not tired.” _

_ “You can’t lie to me, I can see it in your eyes.” _

_ The newcomer took a sit right next to him and Jaemin soon leaned his head on his shoulders. From one moment to another the loud noises disappeared, his attention only focused on the breathing sound of his best friend.  _

_ “You’re staring.”  _

_ Jaemin nodded, smiling sheepishly, but it didn’t make any change to the attention he was giving him. On the other hand, the omega knew Jeno didn’t really mind.  _

_ “You know,” Jeno said, his hand resting on Jaemin’s lap just because, fingers tracing his way down to the other’s knees. “you really have no shame, don’t you?” right there his hand took Jaemin’s, interlacing his fingers, making sure the youngest knew it was just a joke. _

_ “Well, you seem to like it, though.” It’s Jaemin’s turn to respond, sticking out his tongue playfully, only to brush the other’s cheek with his lips, one of the many ways of showing affection Jaemin had and Jeno didn’t mind.  _

_ The brunette held their hands up, leaving kisses right on Jeno’s hand, grateful to not being pushed away by the man that owned his heart. _

_ “Jaemin.” he heard him call his name “let me take you home, it’s too late.” _

_ The mentioned boy raised an eyebrow, giving a quick glance to his surrenders just in case he had miss something but everything was exactly the same as before his best friend came. He returned his eyes to him, and just by that he knew. He knew it. So he simply nodded, standing up as soon as the other male did.  _

_ Still with their hands intertwined the pair started to walk towards the town square. It was that cold to make them shiver but still nice enough to take a quick walk at night. Both of them could still listen the noise coming from the people at the festival. _

_ “Nana, I-“ before Jeno could say nothing, a weird object fell a few steps ahead of them. Jaemin frowned, his guts making sure to warn him that something was off. _

_ Jeno reached the object first, being followed by a curious Jaemin that soon regretted his decisions. A shriek made his way out of the brunette’s throat, alerting the guards closer to the place. _

_ As soon as they made their arrival, a strong pair of arms held him firmly.  _

_ “I-Is that what I think it is?” Jaemin asked softly, his limbs trembling because of shock. _

_ “Leader Na is coming.” One of the guards informed the alpha who simply nodded, still hugging the omega.  _

_ “Let’s wait for the council’s opinion, Nana.”  _

_ “But Jen…” _

_ “I’ll take you home. Let’s go, I’ll spend the night with you, is it okay?” _

_ The omega hesitated, worriedly glancing around until his eyes caught his dad’s presence. Soon a mix of wet soil and lavender filled his nose, relaxing him as soon as he registered the smell as his father’s characteristical one.  _

_ “Jeno, take Jaemin home.” the leader ordered to which the alpha nodded.  _

_ “Already on it, sir.” _

_ “Take care of him, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Jaewoon presses Jeno’s shoulder affectionately and caressed Jaemin’s cheek before walking straight to the rest of the guards. _

_ “Let’s go, Nana.” _

_ That night, even when Jeno had him wrapped around his arms and his scent filling the room for Jaemin to feel safe, the omega couldn’t think about anything else but the bird that fell in front of them, blood around it and some other disgusting things he didn’t want to remember.  _

_ That night, instead of enjoying his luck of having Jeno in his bed, feeling his warmth all over him, Jaemin only could feel uneasy.  _

It’s almost midnight when he hears knocks on his windows. It doesn’t take him long to recognize that scent that makes him forget about anything else almost all the time.  _ Almost _ . 

Cautious of not making any sound, Jaemin tiptoes to the windows and opens it, moving to the side to let his favorite intruder in.

“Came as soon as I could.” is the only thing he hears before finding himself surrounded by the same pair of arms he always craves for. 

The omega moves his own arms to secure them around the alpha’s waist, hiding his face on the crook of the other’s neck. 

“I’m okay, Jen.” He whispers, inhaling as much as he can of that comforting smell. 

“I know you are. You’re even stronger than what other think.” The fingers of the alpha brush his hair slightly. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop worrying.”

“I know.” 

The hug becomes tighter and the brunette can only smile, caressing the older’s back to lessen the tension. 

“But also,” Jaemin begins, lifting his head just enough to see directly into the other’s eyes. “I have a little something that makes me even stronger.” he says, shifting his gaze to his bed. 

Resting right in the middle of his pillows there’s a small stuffed toy. It’s a bunny, a pink one Jaemin decided to name ‘Buntaengie’ just because. 

He hears Jeno laugh softly, then his breath brushed his neck when Jeno decided to rest his forehead right on the crook of it. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” the omega’s voice is barely audible but Jeno still nods, leading the way right into Jaemin’s bed. 

It’s not the first time both of them sleep together. By this time, he should really be used to it, but his heart always beats faster when the natural and comfortable warmth Jeno radiates is near him.

That night, the omega sleeps with the soothing beat of the alpha’s heart and his arms securing his waist. 

_ The threats became constant, yet nothing really bad happened. Every few days the guards would find a dead animal somewhere in the town, but they already had a way to deal with it so it soon became less and less noticed by the rest of the pack.  _

_ Jaemin also found himself thinking less about the threats and focusing more on the things that we’re really important then, like his whole mate situation. _

_ Even when his father did not pushed him to find his mate, Jaemin still felt uneasy. As his only son, it was just a matter of time for him to take over the pack and he couldn’t do that alone. He needed the strength and protection an alpha could provide to make sure his pack would be okay. _

_ Of course his father and himself decided to avoid the topic since Jaemin presented as an omega. Jaewoon, just like Jaemin, believed that there’s a fated mate for everyone, so they kind of agreed to just let it happen. Jaemin knew his father wouldn’t ask nor put any more pressure on him because it takes time. And also there was no need to rush.  _

_ But Jaemin just couldn’t let go. He couldn’t stop worrying, biting his lower lip while walking down the road to his house. A part of him wanted to wait until the perfect mate one for him would appear and the other part, that one that was worrying him constantly, just wanted to find the perfect alpha for his pack _ . 

_ And of course Jaemin had some people in mind.  _

_ Just one, actually.  _

_ For both cases. _

_ Lee Jeno is not only the perfect one to be the leader alpha of the pack: he is strong, smart, skillful when it comes to fights but also has a heart so full of love and compassion, but the most important thing; Jaemin loved this man _ . 

_ From the first time their eyes met when they only were ten, he knew Jeno would become the most special person of his life. Their friendship bloomed naturally, everything felt just right when it came to him, so Jaemin falling in love with him was just a matter of time.  _

_ But even then it wasn’t that easy. Everyday Jaemin woke up with the idea of finally talking to his best friend, knowing for sure the older male would accept anything coming from his mouth just because it came from him. Because Jeno loves him. He does, and a lot. _

_ But not how Jaemin would like him to.  _

_ Jeno’s family was part of the pack’s council, always close to his own family. They were meant to be close, together, and because Jaemin loves Jeno with all his heart he cannot be selfish with him. Jeno was Jaemin’s first and only love, but above all he was his special person, his best friend. So sure Jaemin wanted him to live happily, and the chances of him being his happiness were really, really low. _

_ Whenever Jaemin thought about Jeno’s future, a cute and petite omega always appeared next to him. His wife would surely be some high-rank omega with long hair, a lovely smile and a sweet personality. She would take care of him, would wait for him whenever he needed to go out with the rest of the alphas, she would be the perfect wife. And she would get along with Jaemin because, at the end, they both would have something really big in common: their selfless love for Lee Jeno. _

_ The crunch of something behind him alerted him, making Jaemin to turn around as fast as he could.  _

_ Nothing.  _

_ There road was empty.  _

_ Uneasiness grew fast inside him, now more aware of his surroundings. He bit his lip, clenching his fists just in case he needed to use them…  _

_ Except that he couldn’t.  _

_ Everything turned black the next second, something covering both his eyes and holding his hands together.  _

_ He noticed the unfamiliar scent as soon as he felt something, or someone, behind him, but even then it was difficult to recognize anything beside the strong desire of revenge.  _

_ A dense wet feeling ran down his cheeks, making Jaemin stiff right on the spot. That well-known smell filled his nose, the same that fast made his stomach turn. Nausea attacked his body as soon as a low voice whispering in his ear. _

_ “This is just a warning.” _

_ His hands soon were filled with an unknown weight and the odd smell disappeared. _

_ Jaemin had to hold back a scream when he opened his eyes. _

_ The next thing he knew, he was already at home. His body was trembling inside the tub and the water was tinted red. He still could feel the sensation of blood on his skin and he knew it would take more than a few incenses to completely get rid of that smell.  _

_ The trembling increased when his eyes fixed on his hands; it would take more than a bath to take the weight of the death animal from him, and way more than hours of sleep to get it out of his mind. _

_ He could only cry.  _

_ Being one with your wolf is an important thing to work at whether you are an alpha, a beta or an omega. The personal traits of each individual are highly influenced by their wolves, reason why being in balance is essential.  _

_ Specially when you’re an alpha. _

_ Jeno started with his training as soon as he presented as an alpha. He quickly learned the reason behind the importance of balance, the reason why none of the older alphas ever stopped training. And it’s just that to control the transformation it takes a whole life.  _

_ Alphas were always meant to be the ones to protect the pack, having a slightly better connection with their own wolves because among all the roles, they’re the only ones capable of turning into the wolf form.  _

_ So every month, when the new moon is shining brightly on the sky, alphas in training like him start the journey into the woods just to reach the clearing, a hidden safe place where they can train for a whole week, sometimes even more time. _

_ When the news about the attack reached Jeno, he was in the middle of said training. The raven-haired alpha immediately excused himself to go back to the town. Seoyeon, the alpha in charge of training the rest, rapidly agreed to let him go knowing the importance of the leader’s son to both Jeno and his wolf. _

_ Jeno had to thank the special treatment she would usually give him thanks to his excellent results every month, but specially because of her, he could be next to his person.  _

_ “Be careful, the person who did it may be around.” her thoughts sounded loudly on his mind as her eyes showed signs worry for just a brief second before going back to her blank expression. “The leader wouldn’t be happy if his favorite alpha gets hurt and so Jaemin either.” _

_ He saw the majestic black wolf smirk and he nodded. She knew everything.  _

_ Then he left.  _

_ Jaemin woke up to a familiar scent.  _

_ The omega quickly stood up, throwing himself into Jeno’s arms, who slid his own around Jaemin’s waist to held him close to him. None of them dared to talk, Jaemin still overwhelmed by the recent events, and Jeno mad at himself for failing his promise of taking care of the younger male.  _

_ No words were said but their actions made sure to soothe the other with their presence.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Nana.” Jeno was the first one to talk, softly whispering into his ear, clinging more onto the omega.  _

_ “Why?” he asks, face resting on his chest.  _

_ “I-I wasn’t here for you. I couldn’t take care of you…” slowly his voice fills with a mix of anger and fear. “If you- if they had hurt you I would not forgive myself.”  _

_ Jaemin’s heart started beating faster.  _

_ And maybe it was because of tiredness due to little sleep, or maybe because of him fearing not having that opportunity again, or simply because he was already tired of holding himself back, whatever motivated it didn’t matter now that his lips brushed the alpha’s neck, leaving pecks from his collarbones to his ear.  _

_ “I’m better now that you’re here.” he mumbled.  _

_ Jeno only held him tighter.  _

_ “I found something on my bed this morning.”  _

_ If Jaemin saw Jeno’s cheeks turning bright red, he didn’t say anything.  _

_ “Y-you did?”  _

_ “Yeah. It smells like you actually.”  _

_ Jeno had to look the other way to avoid the omega’s shining and sly smile.  _

_ “I-I…”  _

_ “Thank you.” He cut him off, his hand sliding on the table to reach the other’s. “I feel safe whenever I feel you with me.”  _

_ “I’ll always be with you.” _

_ Their gazes met and Jaemin could feel Jeno had a lot more to say with the intense look he was giving him, the same look that made him feel like he was special to him and that maybe, just maybe, Jeno wanted him the same way.  _

_ “I know.”  _

_ Now he was sure, his imagination had no limits.  _

Soft knocks on his door make it impossible for Jaemin to sleep any longer. With a low groan he rubbed his eyes, stretching his body to release the last traces of sleep from his body. 

Next to him Jeno scrunches his nose, humming something Jaemin can understand and pulling him closer. 

Before Jaemin can complain, new knocks sounds appear. 

“I’ll be right back.” He mumbles, removing Jeno’s arm from its place. The older frowns, slowly waking up as Jaemin opens the door. 

He doesn’t expect to see his father’s face. 

“D-Dadda!” the omega’s eyes grow wider while he tries to block the male’s sight into his room. “Good morning.”

“I need you to get ready, Jaemin. We have something important to discuss so I’ll be waiting downstairs.” 

Jaemin nods, ready to close the door when his father speaks again. “And tell Jeno to get ready too. Since he’s already here I’ll talk to you both.” 

He gulps. 

Jeno appears next to him and gives the leader a nod, cheeks as bright as Jaemin’s. 

“Is it correct to assume Seoyeon already talked to you, right?” Jaewoon is the first one to talk. 

The three males have been sitting at the table for over five minutes in complete silence. Jaemin’s eyes wanders from his father to his best friend, who simply nods as a response to the leader’s question. 

“That’s good.” His father smiles, small wrinkles decorating his eyes. “So, can I count on you with this?” 

This time Jeno looks his way for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the older alpha, nodding again. “I wouldn’t let anyone else do it instead of me, sir.” 

The answer seems to please the leader who widen his smile. 

Now his eyes land on Jaemin. 

“Jaemin,” he says, using the soft tone that’s meant for his son only. “After yesterday’s unfortunate event, the council has decided to take you out of here. It’s clear the northern pack’s target is you, we cannot put your life at risk one more day.”

The omega frowns once his father finish talking.Neither Jeno nor his father can decipher the look on the younger male. 

His words are clear and yet the only thing on Jaemin’s mind is a single word, a single question:  _ what? _

He presses his lips in a thin line a shakes his head, finally, after a good few minutes in silence. 

“I won’t go anywhere.” He says, visibly calm on the outside, but the other two alphas knew him well enough to know how bad he is trying to hold back. “There’s no proof of me being the main target, all of this could just be big coincidence and you are making assumptions.” 

Of course Jaewoon expected that kind of reaction. He knew his son too well to ever consider that task as a simple one to achieve. With a single look he manage to ask Jeno to leave him alone with Jaemin and the other alpha does it, his eyes linger on his son before walking upstairs. 

Jaewoon also gets to see the way his son’s eyes follow the back of the alpha, stopping on the last place it was visible before going back to his father. 

Now is time for the serious talk. 

“You’re right, Nana. We’re not sure whether is it me or you who they’re aiming for, and I completely understand if you don’t want to do this, but before you make a decision I’ll ask you to put on my shoes just for a second, okay?” Across the table, Jaemin nods. “We have no idea of what are they planning to do. Until now, all these threats seem to be kind of a game for them. And yes, we are not sure of anything, but in any case your life is on risk. Whether is me or is you, they will try to hurt you. They did it already and I won’t forgive myself if something ever really happens to you.” His voice trembles a little, enough to make the omega lower his head. “I don’t want to do this either, I would love to be the one protecting you but I can’t leave the pack and you know that. That’s why I made sure to find the perfect person to go with you.” The leader slowly moves his head, signaling upstairs.

Jeno. 

“There’s no other person I would trust you and your life on.” 

Jaemin nods. 

Him either. 

The next three days were of preparation for their departure. Jaemin agreed to leave with one condition: to come back within a month. He agreed to follow his father’s wish but he also made sure he’s aware he also has a commitment with his pack, just like him, and if he’s going to step up one day, he simply cannot be missing when his people needs him the most. 

Jaewoon didn’t hesitate to agree too, knowing how stubborn his son is; Jaemin grew up to be a leader, it was just right for him to behave like one, but mostly because he expected to have the whole issue solved in a few weeks after his departure. He had a plan, of course, and he hoped it would work.

During those three days, neither Jeno nor Jaemin mentioned the topic, avoiding it as much as they could. Not exactly because the idea of being together disliked them, but rather the idea of being together, and alone, made both of them nervous.

It’s not like they were never alone. Jeno would usually hang out in Jaemin’s house, even staying some nights to sleep with him –with  _ and _ without Jaewoon consent.

So it just feels weird. It is weird to feel like that. But Jaemin also knows it must have something to do with the way his heart speeds whenever Jeno is around, reaching impossible peaks when he holds his hand or takes him by his waist. 

It is the same yet it feels so different because of one simple thing: they would really,  _ really _ be alone.

Whenever Jeno visited him with the firm intention of spending the night, even if they were alone, both of them knew his father could come sooner or later. He would open the door without warning sometimes or would simply call both of them downstairs out of nowhere to chat a little. 

Jaewoon was constantly over them, which made Jaemin suppress any kind of thought that would surpass their friendship limits.

That’s the only thing he can think of the night before. 

“Promise me you will take care.” Jaemin hugs his father, holding him tighter just because.

“Promise me you’ll do the same.” He answers, a tiny tone of fear tinting his voice. Jaemin just nods. 

They decided to depart around noon, having checked the perimeter before just to make sure it’s clear for them to leave. 

Only a few of the members of the council are there with them, his father and Jeno’s parents among them. The elders take some time to give advice, asking Jeno and Jaemin to beware of their surroundings.

“If by any chance you need to runaway, the western pack is willing to help you guys.” Jongin, one of the youngest council members says “Just look for Youngho, he goes by Johnny too. Tell him Jongin sent you and that’s it.” He steps towards them and hands the pair two pills and a small container with what it seems to be more of those. “We think this will help you to walk around without attracting attention. Make sure to take one pill every three days.”

The pair nods, both of them swallowing the pill as soon as it lands on their hands and dying to ask why would they ever need help but opting to stay silent. 

“Remember, look for Johnny just if you really, really need it, guys.”

“Got it.” 

Jaemin knows it’s time to go when Yoona whispers into his father’s ear and his face shows sadness for a brief moment. Jeno hugs his parents one last time while promising to be back before they notice and Jaemin does the same, arms wrapping around his father’s waist, murmuring the same exact words he heard the other guy say.

“I’ll be back.” Jaemin tries to hold back his tears. It’s well know how easy is for him to let his emotions control him and yet he doesn’t want to make it more difficult for him. “Make sure to be okay when I come back, okay?” he bites his lip, his breath shaking. “I love you.

“I love you too, Nana.” Jaewoon answer, trying to record on his memory his sweet scent. “Dada will be waiting for you.”

They both walked in silence, neither of them trying to start a conversation understanding how the other would be feeling after the farewell. Jaemin just knows it’s hard for Jeno to leave his family behind and Jeno knows how hard it’s for Jaemin to runaway like they want him to do. So they just let the silence, a really comfortable one, to be there. 

But even if they’re not willing to talk, both males make sure to stay close to each other, often brushing each other’s hands or arms, Jeno using every chance he has as an excuse to touch Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin simply doesn’t miss the opportunity to place his hands on the alpha’s biceps, some other time grabbing him by the neck in order not to slip. 

Yeah. Jaemin is having the time of his life.

It helps to ease the ringing bells inside his head and the wish to turn around and run back home.

Also, a little stupid plan he decided the night before makes it easier to keep his mind out of his wish to ruin the council’s plan. After good hours of discussion with himself –during the time he was supposed to be sleeping– he finally made up his mind to test the waters with Jeno.

If he was going to die either way, he thought, then why not doing it?

But of course, it was way easier to think it than actually gathering the braveness to make a move. 

Almost one hour passed since they both left the entrance of their town and the only thing Jaemin could do, that he would consider as a bold move, is holding Jeno’s hand for a few more seconds after the guy helped to climb down a big rock. 

And Jeno, of course, barely noticed the move, but surely enough could hear Jaemin’s fast beating and the way his breathing shakes a little, yet he decides not to say a thing. 

Jaemin is grateful.

They keep walking, stopping from time to time because it’s the first time Jaemin is outside the town and  _ oh my god, Jeno, have you seen this beautiful flower? why didn’t you tell me such beautiful things exist so close yet so far? _ , and Jeno needs to suppress the longing of holding Jaemin near to him while he whispers close in his ear everything he knows about the plants he seems to like a lot. 

With his eyes carefully fixed on Jaemin, not missing any of his moves and steps, the alpha promises himself he’ll do whatever he can to take the omega more often with him. There are so many places Jeno wanted Jaemin to see, places where his wolf felt so free he thinks Jaemin would love too. 

So he thinks, of everything goes as planned, he will not miss the opportunity to talk with the leader.

He just want to spend as much time with Jaemin as he can before the omega finds his alpha. Because as one, he knows how possessive they can be, and as soon as he gets paired, the time he can spend with his best friend will decrease to none.

_ But it’s okay, _ he tries to assure himself as he walks down to the beautiful omega, sliding his arm around his waist to help him cross the small creek he just found. Jaemin’s alpha will probably own his future but Jeno owns his past, and currently, his present.

_ And that’s okay. _

For now. 

About thirty minutes later, Jaemin lets himself plop on the floor, too tired to take another step. Jeno, instead of trying to make him walk, decides it’s time for a short rest before they keep their way. They’re going to have to walk almost the whole night to get into the clearing so, yes, they really need to keep their energies recharged every now and then.

Suddenly, Jaemin’s stomach growls loud enough for both males to hear it. Jeno instantly laughs while Jaemin softly curses and tries to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“Forgot you need to eat.” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

“Seems like you forgot you need to do it too.”

The omega sees a flash of doubt cross the alpha’s eyes. “I’m trained to resist days and days without food, Jaem.” He answers, smiling just a little as he looks though the backpack he’s carrying until he finds some fruit and cookies for the younger.

Jaemin accepts them in silence and Jeno thinks he’ll dismiss what he said. 

But  _ oh, how wrong he was. _

“You never told me much about the training you do.” Jaemin says, it’s his subtle way to ask for more information. And well, Jeno has never been good at refusing the omega’s desires. 

Jeno sits next to him, his eyes watching with curiosity how the other can maintain that fancy aura he has even when both of them are sweaty and in the middle of the woods. “You know we train to be in sync with our wolfs, right?” Jaemin nods. “Well, we do that so we can protect the pack from any kind of threat or maybe, any kind of war, it could be?” Doubt is notorious in his voice. “Our pack is one of the less probable to be involved in any kind of confrontation but just like your father says, it won’t hurt to be prepared just in case.”

“Just like that, with that mindset, every time we gather together to train, we keep in mind what would it be like to be in an actual war. We need to teach our bodies to resist here in the forest with limited resources because you won’t find home-cooked meals here. At first is very difficult, it takes some time to get use to it, but once you’re already okay with the fact of not eating much during the weeks of practice, it helps a lot.”

As Jaemin listens to him he realizes how little he knows about how things are for the rest of them. As an omega and the son of the leader, he learned to spend his time between books and different classes on how to rule a pack, but out there, and even so close to him, there was people who constantly pushed his own bodies to the limit just to make sure he, Jaemin, is safe. 

Jeno seems to read his mind because he wraps his arms around his shoulders and makes him rest a little on him. With his big hands he runs his fingers through his hair, leaving small kisses into his forehead while Jaemin finishes the snack Jeno took out for him. Actually being near him helps to ease that uncomfortable feeling that appeared in his chest, Jeno has that effect on him: he makes him forget about anything that’s not his nice warmth and scent, the same that now’s hidden because of that pill they had to take. And Jaemin wonders that maybe that’s why it seems to take more time to go back to his centered self. 

He can’t deny it, he really misses Jeno’s scent. 

And Jeno misses his.

“Did I say something that upset you?”

Jaemin’s being awfully quiet for Jeno’s liking, which lead the alpha to overthink their previous conversation, looking for something that could make the young act that way but he simply finds nothing. As time pass by, he simply couldn’t stand it anymore, his hand grabbing the others wrist to stop his steps.

“It’s not that.” Jaemin says and Jeno wishes he could smell his scent to know if the omega is lying to him or not, but because of the pills they took he can only trust what he says is true. 

“Then tell me what’s bothering you.” He asks softly, his arms making his way around Jaemin’s waist like if they really belonged there. The omega doesn’t seems to mind that sudden closeness, he rather let’s his hands rest on Jeno’s chest.

“It’s just that…” Jaemin starts and Jeno can tell how difficult it’s for him to open his mind and share his thoughts. “I barely know what’s going on in the pack and I’m supposed to be the leader one day.” And Jeno gets it. “I have no idea what you guys do during your training every month, I have no idea what the beta people are up to nowadays, I don’t even know about the needs other omegas have. I know nothing and yet I’m supposed to be leader.” His voice slightly cracks, face now hidden in the crook of Jeno’s neck. “I know nothing, I’m not even that useful because I have no idea what’s going on. I can’t even tell the person I live that I love them, how am I supposed to take control over our town when I’m just a…”

“You’re just the best leader we will have, Jaemin.” Jeno cuts him before he keeps on degrading himself. He tries his best to avoid the fact that Jaemin actually likes,  _ no, loves _ , someone, focusing instead on the rest of things he blurted out. “You are caring, you worry about your people, and if your father didn’t tell you what we do during our training is just because it tends to be a secret among alphas. You don’t really need to know everything, Jaem.”

“But I do.” He insists, “If I don’t know what’s going on the how am I supposed to do the best for us?”

Jeno cups Jaemin’s face and presses their foreheads together, ignoring the desire to taste his lips now that they’re  _ that _ close. “You don’t need to know everything right now, Nana.” He whispers. “You still have time to learn, and by the time you assume your position as our leader be sure all of us we’ll be happy to help you with the things you may ignore.” Jeno presses his lips against Jaemin’s forehead to ease the impotence that’s showing in his eyes. “You have me now and you’ll have me in the future, and you’ll have all the wise man people of the council and your own father. With time you’ll become the kind of leader that won’t need anyone’s help, but to get there you need to start with baby steps first.”

Silence makes its way between them and Jeno wonders if maybe he said more than what he was supposed to or if he said something that would make Jaemin mad for real this time. But all of those thoughts soon become nothing when Jaemin is now hugging him tight, with his arms around Jeno’s neck and his face still hidden in the crook of it.

“I just need you.” Jaemin whispers against his skin and Jeno trembles, his hands resting in the small of his back. “I promise I’ll be braver, I’ll be better. I’ll become a better person, I’ll be a better leader and then maybe…” his voice slowly dies, but curiosity blooms in Jeno. “and maybe…”

“Maybe one day you’ll be able to love me.” Jaemin mumbles with a barely audible voice. 

Good thing Jeno and his wolf seem to be really focused on Jaemin.

_ But I already love you,  _ he thinks.

Jaemin knows his best friend is one the fastest alphas in their pack to control the wolf-transformation as his will. His father was always so proud with Jeno’s performance during their monthly training, to the extent the leader started to go with them more often. So, of course, Jaemin’s curiosity over the other wolf appearance only grew bigger and bigger. He never expected to meet the wolf like this.

They still had a long way ahead of them when Jaemin stopped walking, his legs already tired and his body sore. Jaemin knew, because Jeno once mentioned it, that all of the training alphas would usually use their wolf abilities to reach the clearing, so they don’t have to spend hours to get there, and when Jeno saw tiredness written all over his face, he  _ knew _ he also thought the same.

That’s how Jaemin ended like this, sitting in the wolf’s back while the wind hits his face. 

Jeno’s wolf is big. Even bigger than his father’s wolf. It’s big and with white fur, so soft to the touch Jaemin simply cannot stop dig his fingers into it. He looks so intimidating yet so cute to Jaemin,  _ he just love him. _

The wolf runs as fast as he can, trying not to think of anything to not attract any unwanted attention to them. The only reason he didn’t turn into a wolf from the beginning is simply how risky it is if there’s any other wolf near. He still hasn’t master the ability to hold his thoughts, meaning any other wolf near enough can  _ read  _ him and that would make everything harder for them.

But between risking Jaemin’s well-being and walking a whole damn night or strive a little bit more and get them safe and sound in less time, he obviously chose the last option. Oh, but Jeno never expected it to be  _ this hard _ , because it it’s. It’s hard to avoid thinking about something with Jaemin’s fingers buried in his fur.

Jeno finally sees the cavern after what felt like a lifetime. To his surprise Jaemin is still awake, tiredness still visible in his eyes but a big smile on his lips, that’s enough to make Jeno’s heart to race. 

He walks into the darkness, cautiously stepping around the edges until he finds the entrance he’s been looking for. 

_ That entrance is only meant for those who knows what they’re looking for, there’s no way prying eyes could find it,  _ he remembers Seoyeon’s words from the first time ever he went with the other alphas to train. 

After a few more minutes walking in the dark, they finally arrive to the clearing. 

Right under the moonlight, it looks magical. The tall trees at the entrance alongside with the many kinds of flowers make it look surreal; some fireflies and the small cabin in the woods it’s all Jaemin needs to hop off the white wolf’s back and run into the place. 

He feels the sound of running water near them, and that’s where he finds the small lake as the end of a creek. 

Yup, Jaemin could totally live there _ forever. _

“Seoyeon came here to make this cozier for you.” Jeno says, appearing next to him in his human form. Jaemin fights back the wish of staring a little bit more at his bare torso. He takes his own bag Jaemin had to carry when he transformed.

“Cozier?” The omega asks, earning just a nod from Jeno.

“The cabin usually only has a mattress on the floor and little to none supplies for living. I told you, we train under extreme conditions to make sure our body can handle situations like that.” The alpha explains as he takes his hand and directs him into the cabin. “For the meantime, while we are here, they turned this into a small home for  _ us. _ ” The sligh blush on his cheeks goes unnoticed by Jaemin. “So now, two beds, some stuff to make a fire, necessities.” He adds, opening the door so Jaemin can check the inside.

Jeno was right. Two small beds are the first thing he notices. Next to the door, in a small gabinete it’s the supplies Jeno mentioned too, to the other side a small door that he thinks takes to a rustic bathroom, and some shelves filled with mainly snacks for both of them. 

He wonders, would his heart beat even faster if the reason why they’re there, so far from their pack, and alone was different? 

A small voice in his head echoes,  _ yes. _

Never, not even in his wildest dreams, did he imagine waking up next to Jeno in the middle of the woods. It slowly became a habit, Jeno would move to the side in his own bed, giving Jaemin enough space to lay next to him. They would hug each other, some other times when Jaemin feels brave, he would kiss his neck softly and Jeno would hold his wais a little more tight. 

Soon, Jaemin forgot the reason that had them there, living together and spending every single hour next to each other. 

They both knew each other since they were little, they were basically joined at the hip but still they never got the chance to spend as much time as they do now. 

Even those little traits each one of them had that could annoy someone else were not a big deal for the other. 

The omega didn’t know he could love Jeno even more. He didn’t know he could fall in love with Jeno even more.

It was amazing how well they both worked together,  _ like if they were made to be together… _

Jaemin shakes his head to clear up his mind and rather focus on the man that’s standing a few meters away from him.

Today both of them decided to spend some time near the lake doing whatever they feel like to. Jeno soon decided to get into the water, under the watchful eye of Jaemin, who just sat down in one of the rocks that defines the edge. From up there he has a better view of Jeno, of his body.

His  _ wet  _ body.

Again, Jaemin needs to shake his head, this time looking away from him. His cheeks, he knows, must be bright red, only worsening when the temperature raises in his whole body. 

Suddenly he feels extremely hot and pain starts to crawl in him, making the boy gasp.

It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to know what’s wrong with him, the same way it doesn’t take long for Jeno to reach his place.

“Nana, what happened?” Worry is visible in his eyes and it doesn’t decrease, not even when Jaemin tries to assure him he’s okay. 

But Jeno doesn’t need to ask more. He suddenly smells it, the subtle change in his scent, more sweet and stronger, the suppressants not hiding it as they’re supposed to do. “Did you bring your pills?” He asks while taking him into the cabin. 

Jeno lays Jaemin down in his bed and rushes to the backpack the younger brought. Among his belongings he finds the stuffed toy he gave him over a month ago and suppress the need to smile. 

He digs a little bit more until he finds the small tube Jaemin usually carries everywhere  _ just in case. _ He takes it and it’s about to turn around when he notice it.

_ Oh. _

_ It’s empty. _

“J-Jen, can you hurry up, please?”

Jaemin’s voice brings the alpha back, who just turns his head around and lifts the container that was supposed to help him with his heat. 

“Jaem, it’s empty.” He whispers, sure enough that Jaemin will hear him either way.

And he does, of course. He listen to Jaemin cursing, trying to get up the bed, but Jeno is faster and walks next to him with both the stuffed toy and the empty tube in his hands. 

It seems like those two items were enough to light Jaemin’s memories, causing him to curse again. 

But there’s nothing he can do, his mind barely registering what’s going on once another heat wave attacks his body. 

The only comfort is coming from the toy Jeno carries as well, which smells just like the alpha next to him. 

Jaemin extends his arms towards him, grabby hands signaling the alpha to give him the stuffed bunny. 

And to his surprise it seems to work, at least to lessen his pain, at least just enough for him to escape of the  _ weird _ thoughts his mind seems so eager to create. 

“I put the wrong one, right?” Jaemin asks, his voice shaking while he grabs the little tube Jeno still has. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Jeno stands still, not entirely sure how is he supposed to act now. “Is this your..?”

“Yep, first time going through this without them.”

“Okay.”

It shouldn’t be that bad,  _ right? _

Jeno wakes up to the strong smell of Jaemin’s pheromones and the whimpers the younger let’s out his mouth while trying to take off his pants. His cheeks are flushed and his body is covered with pearl-like sweat, too much for Jeno’s self control to manage.

His own breathing gets faster as his heart starts racing, Jaemin’s scent has always been his favorite and it was no secret he also liked his body alongside everything Jaemin was. And yeah, there were a couple of times where his imagination would fly high and give him the most exciting scenes to dream of, but  _ none _ of them were  _ this.  _

After some fighting with himself, Jaemin finally manages to start to slide his pants off. And that’s exactly when Jeno decides to stop him, both of his hands over Jaemin’s to stop the motion.

“Jaem-“

“A-Alpha” he whimpers loudly this time, his eyes full of tears as he seems incapable to please himself. “I need y-you.”

The alpha widens his eyes, his hands shaking now with a mix of nervousness and excitement ‘cause  _ damn, Jeno did dream about this.  _ But his mind rapidly stops him, reality hit straight into his face, so he holds his hands and gives them a light squeeze before letting them go.

“I-I’ll be outside, okay?” he whispers “Do whatever you need to do, Nana. Don’t worry about me.”

And before he can even do something, Jaemin extends his arms and he grabs his neck with a little of difficulty, but the omega doesn’t seems to care. He stares right into Jeno’s eyes, his gaze beaming, and his lips slightly pouting.

“Jeno  _ please, _ I need you.” His voice is barely audible but Jeno gets every single syllable. He hesitates, too close to accepting it but so scare that his slip would damage their bond in the future. Jaemin, even in the middle of constant and funny feelings inside him, caresses his cheeks, lifting himself just enough to be face to face, just inches away from the alpha, to add: “I want this, you,  _ please.” _

Jeno is so ready to sin for him,

and so he does.

He doesn’t think twice to crash his lips against Jaemin’s, hands roaming on his bare skin while the omega smiles completely satisfied with him. They’re both needy, years of pinning each other finally comes to this, to the heated kiss they’re sharing. Teeth clashing, both biting each other lips whenever they can. Jaemin uses his strength to make Jeno fall over him, his own legs to each side of his hips, and then he simply wraps them against his middle. His arms rest comfortably on Jeno’s broad shoulders while the alpha kisses his neck, leaving love marks on his skin to which Jaemin respond with shameless moans. 

Jeno slips his hands until he can feel the waistband of Jaemin’s pant still there. 

Taking his lips again, the alpha makes the omega to move so he can finally take the last garment on him.

And  _ wow, Jeno loves the view,  _ so he doesn’t hesitate to lower himself just enough for his lips to brush against Jaemin’s soft tights. He kisses him, biting here and there just because the thought of Jaemin with  _ his _ marks feels  _ so good _ . 

The omega keeps on moaning, his fingers buried in the alpha’s dark brown locks, until Jeno can’t stand it anymore.

He drives his own fingers to Jaemin’s entrance, quickly introducing one, and thanks to the slick that now covers his lower body and wet most part of his bed, he easily can add a second one. And soon, a third one. At some point it seems like he hits a right spot when Jaemin arches his back and he whimpers loudly; Jeno smirks, speeding up the pace until he has the omega almost screaming his name in pleasure.

Jaemin comes untouched. But he doesn’t stops there. He finds his way back to Jaemin’s lips and starts kissing him slowly, hands taking the younger’s legs to wrap them around his waist and placing his own hands at either side of the honey-brown-haired head. He leans down to brush his neck again, loving the way Jaemin gasps for air and his eyes are only focused on him,  _ on them.  _

His scent is stronger now, mixing up with Jaemin’s and both of them love how perfect it feels. The alpha waste no time to start bucking his hips against Jaemin’s bare body, his clothed crotch not missing a single opportunity to brush against the omega’s  _ and it just feels so good.  _ Jaemin seems to think the same, Jeno guesses when the younger’s hands take him from the nape to feel him even closer. Jeno doesn’t complains, so immerse in the sweet moans the other lets out whenever touches him. Jeno is so lost in him that he doesn’t notice the way Jaemin asks for something with his eyes, for  _ something  _ that would mean the future for them. He doesn’t notice and maybe, that’s for the best. 

He feels Jaemin’s leg shaking and his grip becoming weaker; that could only mean one simple thing. It takes just a few more seconds for the omega to come again, Jeno following moments later. 

Both of them are panting heavily but don’t make any try to move, Jaemin’s legs still around his body and Jeno still resting over the omega, who now also seems too focused with fixing the alpha’s hair. 

Jeno knows he needs to stand up and take the pills Jongin got for them. He knows their scents are now too strong, enough to probably alarm any wolf near the area. He knows he needs to be responsible  _ but… _

_ But Jaemin’s arms feel so warm… _

And that’s, for sure, one of the biggest mistakes Jeno ever made.

  
  


When Jeno wakes up the only think he can feel is fear. It doesn’t really has anything to do with the male that sleeps soundly next to him but rather the unknown scent that seems to come closer with every minute they spend there. 

Because of his training he is capable of recognizing smells even when they’re really far away, something that, according to Seoyeon, is a wonderful gift if he ever wants to stand in the frontline. And sure, from time to time Jeno wonders how good is this ability he has, but he didn’t expect to find the answer in a situation like this.

“Nana, Nana, please.” he urges, shaking the omega slightly to wake him up from his dream. “Nana, I need you to wake up. We need to go  _ now.” _

It seems like his own worry is the reason why the other decides to open his eyes, a frown appearing in his face while he tries to really understand what’s going on.

It also seems like just now the flashes from last night make their way into his mind, Jeno can tell from the way his cheeks flushed out of the sudden, and if the things weren’t just like they were right now, he would probably make fun of him a little just to kiss him later. 

“J-Jen, I-“

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Jeno rushes to cut him off, his hands cupping Jaemin’s face. 

“What’s go-“

“Nana,  _ please. _ ” He whispers again, his forehead now resting on Jaemin’s. “I’ll explain everything to you later, now I need you to get all your stuff so we can leave. We need to go, baby.”

If Jeno hears Jaemin’s heart beating even faster, he doesn’t say a thing.

The alpha gets them out of the clearing before a small group of wolves from the northern pack arrives to the cave. He makes sure to take the scent suppressant as well as he forces the omega to do it too. It might last for a few hours, maybe enough to reach the western’s pack territory. 

Jaemin is again sitting on his back, Jeno again in his wolf form. He runs as fast as he can not only because he is scared of the enemy finding them but also because he doesn’t want Jaemin to have another of the episodes of last night there, in the middle of nowhere. So he runs, stopping every now and then to check if he’s going the right way, speeding again once he is sure.

The omega is silent, resting over him and Jeno holds back the need to ask what’s wrong because he can’t afford to  _ think _ in that very moment. So he misses Jaemin’s worry stare, the way he bites his lips while doubt fills his head with numerous questions he probably will not ask Jeno, just because he might fear the answer.

So he simply stays there, his hands securing himself in Jeno, trusting the boy will get them out of any trouble. Because one thing is sure, Jaemin may not need all the answers he wants as long as Jeno is there to protect him. 

  
  


The subtle change in vegetation helps Jeno realize they’re near the western’s pack. He slows down his pace and starts to walk cautiously, expecting wolves from said pack to appear as any other protocol for foreigners, yet they’re welcomed by two figures, a tanned boy and a petit in comparison one. Both in human form. 

The men wait for Jeno to approach them to finally talk: “Welcome to Neo Pack from the West.” They both talk at unison. “What brings you two here?”

It’s Jaemin who responds. “We’re here to see Johnny. Jongin send us.” 

The two weird guys look at each other and nod, turning around now his backs facing the duo. “Come with us.” One of them, the petit one with two small and round metals attached to his cheekbones, says. “We hoped to never meet you.” The sun kissed guy add, his smile oddly reassuring even when his words weren’t the nicest.

It takes Jeno just a few more steps to notice how  _ weird  _ these boys are. The pair keeps on walking next to each other, pushing each other and then sliding their arms to keep completely close. He can ever hear the sarcastic comments they throw to the other, bickering just to end with the tanned one planting a kiss of the short’s cheek.

Jaemin seems to notice it too, chuckling at the sight. 

“We’ll take you to the place we’ve prepared for you first. I bet you don’t want your omega to walk among other people still in heat, right, alpha?” Jeno growls at the idea and earns an amused laugh for the weird pair. “Don’t worry, you can trust us.”

And even if Jeno doesn’t really feel like, he needs to. So he just keeps on walking, Jaemin slowly snoozing on his back.

When Jaemin wakes up the first thing he sees is a white ceiling. He blinks, frowning slightly when he realizes he’s not in his room nor the cabin at the clearing. Then, just like as if the opened a water tap, memories filled his head, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed. 

A mix of Jeno’s image on him, of the forest around him passing at great speed and two unknown figures are the most visible among his tangle of memories. 

He tries to move but the attempt only makes him feel dizzy, pressing his temples with a little bit too much strength and let’s himself to lay back down.

Jeno is nowhere to be found and that only makes him feel more nervous.

But the feeling doesn’t last long. Just a few minutes later his nose captures the other male’s scent, slowly getting stronger and stronger until he can feel it at the other side of the door.

“Is he awake now?” He listens, and it’s pretty sure that voice belongs to Jeno himself.

“Just get in there and find it out yourself, JenMoong.” Jaemin frowns again, clenching the sheets with his fists. 

Jeno then opens the door, his head popping slowly through the slit, his eyes shining brightly as soon as he sees Jaemin awake. The omega shifts his mood, loving the way it seems like the other was waiting for him, so as soon as he finally sees his whole face, Jaemin extends his arms towards him and pouts. “Jen, Jen, come with me.” He doesn’t need to say it twice for the alpha to walk straight towards him, bending over to embrace him in a tight hug. 

There are a lot of questions that need answers in Jaemin’s head but he prefers to focus on the boy that’s holding him now. The omega lifts himself a little, his knees bending on the mattress and his arms safely secured around Jeno’s neck. He whispers endless word with affection showing, not minding his flushed cheeks, Jeno’s redden ears nor the boy that’s still there, standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “Okay, lovebirds, the others are still waiting for you.”

The omega stares at the tanned boy, throwing darts from his eyes hoping they would just make him leave and  _ let them have their moment. _ But Jeno seems to click with the man’s boy, his arms hanging loosely now.

“You need to meet Johnny, Nana. He may know how to help your father.”

And that’s all Jaemin needs to listen to make his way out of the bed, noticing that the clothes he’s wearing are not from him either. 

“Where?” He asks, approaching the stranger.

“Follow me.” A smirk appears on his lips. “By the way, I’m Donghyuck. Nice to meet you.”

Jaemin nods, taking the pair of shoes Jeno hands him. “I’m Jaemin.”

“Yes, I know.”

  
  


Jaemin always heard about the Western Pack. His father would always tell him stories about how different the people there were, he would emphasize they were different in a good and interesting way. And of course, Jaemin’s wild imagination made up theories about how they could be, from those that could fit into “normal” to completely weird scenes with flying houses and so.

But, sad to know, the town is exactly like the one he lives in, the only notorious difference is the way they seem to not care about the roles each one of them had or even what specie they were. 

He noticed it when he first stepped inside the council’s room. The place was filled with alphas, betas  _ and omegas,  _ but also he could sense the weird scent of a pair of witches. 

_ Witches _ , living among them. 

_ I thought witches were just fantasy. _

Jeno places his hand on the small of his back as soon as they’re inside. All eyes focus on them. 

“Welcome to Neo Pack, dear brothers.” There’s a big, long table in the middle of the room. At each side there’s at least eight to ten chairs, most of them occupied already. Sitting at the head of the table there’s this man Jaemin’s really curious about. His scent is bittersweet, incapable to point out why, but that’s not the most curious thing about him. His face holds a relaxed expression, even if he is big and tall _ and all of that,  _ his eyes still sparkle with cordiality. 

He is the leader, indeed, but he looks like a good one, just like his father.

“Please, take a sit with us. It’s more comfortable this way.” He invites the duo and they see no other option but to accept.

Jeno takes a sit next to him, one of his hands resting on his tights. “Jongin told me you have a difficult issue going on at home, is it correct?”

Jaemin nods. 

“We’ve been told this issue occurred because of a failed alliance between your pack and the Northern Pack, right?”

Jaemin nods again. “They we’re offering something that’s not useful for us in exchange of our resources.”

“And that’s when everything started to go wrong.”

“Yes, sir.”

The people occupying the sits at the table share a look, as if trying to come up with something. He sees one of them, a male with spicy scent and bright purple hair, raise his hand. 

“May I know about the… threats?” He wonders, his voice so soft and enchanting that if Jeno didn’t squeeze his thigh he would probably just sit there staring at the unknown guy.

“S-sure.” The omega says. “It started with little dead animals appearing at the town square, the first one was during the moon solstice. It escalated quickly into bigger animals, the first one of those was… given to me.” Jaemin’s voice shakes at the flowing memories. “Then it turned into bigger ones, like foxes, and those were meant to appear in front of my home.” 

Both Jeno and Jaemin notice the shift in the room, like if that information was more meaningful than what they expected. Jaemin sees the man nod, biting his lip before making a sign to the leader to come closer. 

“Okay. Thank you, Taeyong.”

“I’ll let you know once I find something, Johnny.”

_ Johnny. _

_ The leader is Johnny.  _

The Taeyong guy stands up and walks away with a elegance that purely belongs to witches.  _ So he is one. _

It seems like the guy can read his mind because of the smile he gives him when he walks next to him.

_ People there are weird. _

“Okay!” Johnny talks again, making Jaemin to look his way. “Taeyong thinks there something going on there so he’ll try to find answers. Until then, why don’t we give our visitors a warm welcome to the wonderful Neo Pack? Bet you haven’t seen much of our town, we’ll have an impromptu festival for our friends!”

_ Indeed weird. _

_ But nice. _

For the next days Jeno and Jaemin barely have time to breath, too busy visiting every single corner of the town with Johnny himself as their tourist guide. 

The man, they learned later, loved to make everyone feel welcome and at home, reason why most of his members were, at some point, visitors like them that decided to leave their own pack to join Johnny’s. It also included some young witches that happened to need shelter and food, later also becoming part of the pack as the ones in charge of protection and spiritual guidance.

Taeyong and Ryujin are the only witches there. They learn they’re sibling and that they were running away from a very complicated family situation when they arrived to the Western land. Since the need made them stay for a few days, both of them decided to give protection back for the pack that first protected them from their relatives attempts to take their lives. A few days became weeks and weeks turned into months. And from that event, almost two years passed.

“They’re actually pretty chill and wise.” Johnny says, while he points a colorful house at the end of the road. “They have this threatening look but both of them are the softest people we know. It was kinda hard at the beginning, you must know witches are not well seen for all the nasty things they’ve done before, but they’re the exception to the rule.” 

“Ohhh.” Someone behind them cooes, making the three males to turn around. There, with a mocking smile, is the blue-haired witch they were talking about seconds ago. ‘Ryujin’, Jaemin remembers to be her name. “It’s really sweet for you to talk about us like this, Leader Suh.”

“Yah, Ryujinnie, Johnny it’s okay.”

The girl widens her smile, a flash of pure joy crossing her eyes. “Yah, Johnny-yah, I’ll take your spot now. My brother needs to talk to you, he said is important.”

And with that both Jaemin and Jeno are left with the young witch, who only looks their way once Johnny is inside the colorful house he pointed before. “I’m Ryujin.” She greets. Jaemin then notice that the house is not the only colorful thing there, her clothes also share an interesting pattern filled with bright colors and only being covered by an old robe.

“I’m Jaemin.” He says pointing at himself and then at Jeno. “He‘s Jeno.”

“Jaemin, Jeno.” She repeats, nodding slightly. “Do you guys wanna come to where fun is made?”

The pair look at each other questioningly, just seconds later both of them nod. “Sure.”

When they started to follow her they didn’t expect to really find the place where fun was made. It was a hidden cabin at the other side of the town. To get there you need to climb down for a few minutes and then walk straight into what it look like to be an old resting spot for travelers. From there you only need to walk again until music can be heard.

_ So that’s why there’s almost no young people up there. _

Next to a big fire and loud music, Jeno and Jaemin find the people they were really curious to meet. Even that tanned boy named Donghyuck and his petite friend are there, dancing to whatever they feel like to and drinking something Jaemin guesses it’s not apple juice.

Ryujin pushes them a little bit until they reach a small group of people, all of them with colorful hair just like the witch siblings. “Let me introduce you, guys. Bet you’ve been dying to meet the coolest people here.” She jokes, her steps coming to and end when she finds her spot between a guy’s arms. “He’s Hyunjin” she points at the guy who simply nods his head their way.  _ Beta,  _ Jaemin thinks. “Lucy, Lia” the two mentioned girls gives them a smile. _ Beta and omega, _ it’s his inner wolf who sorts them out. “Jisung and Chenle, dating since they were in diapers.” The couple also smiles to them.  _ An alpha and an omega.  _ Jaemin fixes his attention on those two for a second, noticing the way the tallest has his arms wrapped around the other, who rests on his boyfriend with no worry, sharing the same red cup.  _ ‘So cute’  _ he thinks.

“Mark is the blonde one over there, he’s Johnny’s little brother.” Ryujin adds, and they both follow the direction her finger points.  _ Alpha, _ he sorts again,  _ and beta.  _ “The girl he’s with is Mina, they’re the newest couple we have.” they nod. “And you already know Donghyuck and Renjun. Dating as well, a pain in the ass most of the time but cute enough to let it go.”  _ Two betas.  _ And it actually seems like they’ve been waiting for their introduction to walk hand in hand towards the group. Seconds later Mark and Mina also find their way to them.

“You guys have been into a lot.” It’s Mark who talks, loud enough to be heard above the music. “Is it as complicated as everyone think it is?”

“Well…” Jeno hesitates, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess it’s not as bad as it seem.” Jaemin holds his hand and gives him a reassuring smile to which Jeno responds by getting closer and leaving a peck on his temple.

“But it’s good that you’re both together, tho.” Lucy says, smiling fondly at their PDA. Jaemin frowns doubtfully.

“Yeah,” Mina drinks another sip of that supposedly-apple-juice “I guess that’s the only way it’s bearable, right? If you’re not with your mate then I don’t know how can you deal with being apart from home.”

“You guys make a cute couple, how long have you been dating?” Lia asks, eyes beaming with curiosity.

“Do you have the mark, Jaemin-ah?” It’s now Chenle who asks.

“We’re not…”

“I mean, it’s not necessary to mark your mate as soon as you meet them or later then, it’s something only they should care about, don’t pry into other people’s business, Lele.” Jisung scolds the omega, still buring his face in the crook of his neck to kiss him.

“Y-yeah but we’re…”

“You guys were lucky enough we were wandering around when you stepped in out territory. Jaemin wasn’t in his best.” Renjun adds, worry flashing his eyes. “Are you okay now?”

“I-“

“Will you get married once you get back home?” 

Jeno feels Jaemin’s nervousness so he smiles to the group, his hold becoming tighter than before. “We would rather not answer any of those questions, guys, we barely made it here and our heads are full with the things going on at home to think about anything else.”

_ There, right there. _

_ Jeno would be an amazing leader if only Jaemin dared to speak up. _

The group seems to understand and they shift the conversation into something less invasive. 

Even though the first minutes with them were kinda off, Jaemin found himself enjoying the rest of the night dancing with them. For one night he completely forgot about all the things that were running wild in his mind and instead, he focused on the things happening right there and then. The music blasting loudly in his ears, his body feeling hot and sweaty, the closeness to Jeno’s while they both moved their bodies according to the music. The strong and familiar scent from the alpha when Jaemin rested his head on his shoulder. The way his heart started to beat faster when he found himself closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss they shared under the moonlight.

_ Yeah, living the present is not that bad. _

  
  


The next morning they wake up to an urgent call from the oldest witch, Taeyong. When they arrive to the council’s room, the same people from before are already there, waiting for them.

“Now that we’re all here, can you tell us what’s the reason of this meeting?” Johnny asks, moving to the side to let Taeyong take control.

“They’ve trying to curse you, Jaemin.” 

_ What. _

“Your father and the council of your pack were right. They were trying to get to you, and they actually almost succeeded if it weren’t for the fact that they couldn’t complete the ritual.”

“Why?”

“You were never alone, aside from maybe one time or two.”

Taeyong walks to him, his voice becoming softly. “Do you have any idea why they were trying to do it?”

The omega denies with the head.

“They not only asked for your resources, Jaeminnie.” He says. “They also asked for your hand. They wanted you to be their heir’s mate.”

_ What?  _

But it’s Jeno who really asks that.

“You can find any answer you want if you know what to ask and how to do it, my dear Jeno.”

“So…” the omega clears his throat, “you’re telling me all I need to do for them to leave my people alone is to marry their heir?”

“Basically, yeah. That would make everything stop, but-”

“Just  _ that?” _

“But it’s not that easy, Jaemin. There’s one reason why your father decided not to mention it.” The witch maybe notice doubt in the omega’s eyes that he then adds. “You must know now that every pack is different, right? The Northern Pack are not exactly the nicest people out there and your father knows it. He wouldn’t let his only child to live an unhappy life just to… protect the pack, maybe? Because marrying that heir and sharing your resources doesn’t mean they will not try to conquer your people.”

Jaemin understands it but at the same time he doesn’t. The words make sense to him but they don’t really seem to clarify anything, making it more confusing if he has to be honest.

“But if I do what they want then I’ll buy my people time to either runaway or prepare for something like that, right?”

“Yeah, but-“

“I need to go now.”

“Jaemin, listen to me first!”

Before anyone can do or say anything to prevent him from leaving, Jaemin was already walking towards the exit. 

“Thank you for everything.”

  
  


When Jeno arrives to their place it’s only his stuff he finds in there. The smell of Jaemin’s scent is still strong enough to let him know he might be near, so he rapidly gathers his belongings and walks away.

Before leaving he thanks Johnny and the others, trying not to let their worries faces get the best of him. He cannot waste time. Not now. Not when Jaemin was so eager to do something that could harm him,  _ and Jeno too. _

So he walks and walks, often stopping to make sure he’s following his scent. Jeno is lucky that Jaemin has never walked through those paths before, making it easier for the male to find him almost in the middle of the road back to the clearing. 

Jaemin is there, too focused trying to climb down without falling to realize the scent that suddenly comforted him belongs to Jeno. So he just waits, his eyes fixed on the omega just letting him do what he’s doing until his foot slips and the alpha runs as fast as he can to catch him down there.

The omega has his eyes closed, lips pressed in a thin line, expecting the pain from the fall, but it never comes, instead he finds himself surrounded by a warmth he loves and that scent that can erase any fear from him. 

And then it  _ clicks.  _ Jaemin opens his eyes and finds Jeno’s worried ones in him. 

“W-wh— how?”

“You scared me.”

They both stay in silence, not trying to break apart. 

“I need to do it, Jeno.” 

The alpha wants to let him. He understands from what it is coming from, he knows it’s Jaemin’s desire to be helpful and useful for his people that he simply holds to the only solution he knows right now. He know it and yet it hurts.

It hurts because for a brief time, those days next to him, Jeno could taste heaven and what it would be like to share his life with him, not as his best friend but like his mate. It hurts because he knows he can’t ask the omega to chose him when weeks before, in that same forest, he opened his heart to him and let him know his own worries.  _ So maybe this is it. _

“I know you need to.” He replies, his voice barely audible as he puts the boy down to the ground. “Can I ask for something before you go?”

The younger hesitates but nods, his eyes fixed on Jeno’s sad expression. And damn it hurts to have the only person he ever loved right in front of him, looking like all faith was already lost.

“Just know that I’m here too.”

“What?”

Jeno takes a deep breath and looks right into his eyes. “I know you feel like you need to marry that person but I am here too. They might have told you there’s no other way to solve it but I’m here. And if you…” he hesitates “if you choose me we’ll both find a way to fix everything that’s wrong now.”

“I’m here too, Nana.”

The whole world stops and the only thing Jaemin can hear is his heart beating faster and faster  _ and faster _ . 

How come his mind can create such livid scenarios just to make him doubt, it’s ridiculous. But  _ god _ , how badly he really wishes it to be true. Because if he really had Jeno in front of him saying all those things, of course he would ditch every other idea, because he  _ knows _ as long as Jeno is with him, he can do  _ everything. _

But maybe the fall was too strong for Jaemin to imagine that kind of things.

So he extends his arms, hands cupping the other’s face while he gets closer and closer to him. 

“Please, Nana,” that Jeno whispers. “Choose me.”

And Jaemin nods, his noses only inches apart. “I’ll choose you forever.” He mumbles, kissing him later.

It’s then when he expects the dream to fade into the cruel reality. He expects to find himself with maybe some bones broken and scratches on his hace, maybe blood or something else just to fulfill his dramatic self. But what he doesn’t expect is to actually  _ feel _ the wetness of Jeno’s tongue intruding his mouth, he doesn’t expect either to feel his hands roaming through his body until he grabs his butt and slides to his thighs, lifting him so Jaemin can wrap his legs around his waist. He doesn’t expect those ‘I love you’ escaping from Jeno’s mouth while he kisses his neck.

_ He doesn’t expect any of that. _

But if life wants that for him, then who is he to complain?

Thanks to Jeno they made it to the clearing before night came. It feels oddly warm inside to know that the same place where they first became one is the same one where his mark takes place.

They’re both resting next to each other, Jaemin has his head onto his alpha’s chest while the male lets his fingers draw on his omega’s skin. The mark on his neck still hurts but it’s nice. It’s nice, it feels nice, yeah, finally belonging to the one who always had his heart. 

Even there, with his breathing still accelerated, his legs still weak, his heart pounding hard in his chest, even at his most vulnerable state, he feels the strongest.

_ Maybe it’s something love has to do with. _

  
  


They still have a few more days before their arrival date but Jaemin simply cannot wait any longer, so with a cute smile and a silly voice he finally convinces his boyfriend to go back home. 

_ “It’s pointless to still be here when we could be there, helping.” _

_ “But Nana…” _

_ “Jen, please? For me?” _

So that’s why they’re cautiously walking near the periphery of their own pack’s town. The scent suppressants make it easier for both of them to hide themselves from the wolves wandering around, and so they finally reach their place.

It feels different yet so known. The last time he walked through those roads he was that silly omega secretly in love with his best friend but  _ now  _ he walks hand in hand with his mate. His mate, who happens to be his best friend a.k.a the man he loved since forever.

It’s different but pleasant. With Jeno next to him he feels like he can get over the world and he hopes his father will not mind his best friend to take over his place either when the time comes.

But Jaemin doesn’t really have that much time to think about it when he’s engulfed in those arms he missed ever since he first stepped out the town. Jeno let’s his hand go and Jaemin hugs hug father back, holding him tight while tears slowly fall down his cheeks.

“I knew you would come back earlier.” The older alpha whispers, his body shaking just like Jaemin’s. Both father and son crying without caring about anything else in the world.

“Johnny sent a message when you both decided to leave their place.” Jongin talks while he pours freshly made tea into their cups. The council gathered in Jaemin’s house as soon as they found out about his arrival, and both Jeno and Jaemin were glad to see those familiar faces again. “So would you mind telling us what happened for you guys to leave that way?”

Jeno looks at Jaemin and squeezes his hand, that’s all he needs to start talking. “They told us about the marriage thing.” He eyes his father. “I wanted to come back to tell you that I would do it but Jeno followed me and made me reconsider my decision.” The omega doesn’t miss the glance his father and the council throws at the visible mark on his neck that Jaemin shows with pride. “I want to know why didn’t you tell me about it.”

The members of the council avoid his gaze and it’s his father who finally decides to speak up. “I knew you would accept it if you knew about the marriage.” He says as if it was nothing. “But you’re my only son and I couldn’t let you waste your life with someone you don’t love and who’s not your fated mate, not when you had the real one next to you all along.”

Jeno’s ears redden as his own parents curiously look at him with more attention. “And what will we do now?” He asks, trying to change the subject and achieving it. 

“You don’t need no worry about it anymore.”

“Why?” Confusion written all over his face.

“Do you remember I told you we’ve never had the need to fight when communication has always been the key?” Jaemin nods.

“Well…”

  
  


_ “Leader Na, Leader Kim from the Southern Pack and her troops are here.” _

_ “Let her come in.” _

_ Exactly three days after Jaemin and Jeno left, he received a message from the leader of the Southern Pack hoping to meet him as soon as possible. From what the letter said, he also knew about the struggles his pack was facing and he had an offer that could work for both of them.  _

_ Leader Na answered that same night and two days later he finally had the other leader on his land. _

_ Kim Taeyeon was not exactly what other people would expect a bloody leader to be like. Her childish features alongside with her short height make her see impossible to kill those who ever dared to go against her will. Fun fact, she actually did and didn’t hesitate a single bit. She was way younger than what he expected, but still older than the leader of the Western Pack, whom she happened to also have a good relationship with.  _

_ It seems like the only reason for them to truly meet was the shared despise for the Northern Leader.  _

_ “Welcome to the Eastern Pack, Leader Kim.” _

_ “It’s good to finally meet you, Leader Na.” To Jaewoon’s surprise, her voice didn’t match her record either. _

_ “I’m curious,” he began talking, leading the woman to take a sit at the table on the council’s room. “What kind of alliance could this be that would help us out with the Northern’s threat too?” _

_ “You see, Leader Na, for over a decade I’ve been the leader of my own pack. I had to deal with much more difficulties than any other alpha just because I am a woman. The Northern Pack has always made clear their intentions of conquering my land and people, and for a lot of time we had to keep our head low to avoid any kind of confrontation. But happens that your situation reached my ears and I thought that maybe this was the opportunity we’ve been waiting for.” _

_ Jaewoon nodded, handing her a cup of tea which she gladly accepted. “I have people infiltrated among their members, I have allies that belong to the pack ever since birth and all of them agree about the despise we feel for their leader is also shared among them. They only need some help to get the rebellion they want and we can help.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “My people has mastered the art of war so we’ll help when it comes with the fight. But not all of the people there want to be there when the war breaks out, that’s where your pack could help. The Southern land is far for them to seek for shelter there but yours it’s not.” _

_ “So all I need to do is accept people from the Northern pack here?” _

_ Taeyeon nods. _

_ “How do I know they’re really just civilians and not warriors in disguise.” _

_ The leader smiles. “My people will also be here protecting your people.” _

_ Jaewoon looks carefully into the lady’s eyes trying to find any sort of lie or deceit, instead he only finds a true desire of justice. _

_ A handshake is what takes for them to seal the deal. _

“We still have some people from the north, but they will leave soon.” Jongin says once the leader finishes his story.

“The people there were already waiting for an opportunity and we gave them that. It took less than a week to finally overthrow him but we did.”

“Why didn’t you send us a message or something?”

“I was about to but then Johnny warned us about you guys leaving.”

The frown on Jaemin’s face becomes deeper. “Still not fair.”

The father chuckles at his son’s tactics. “Now you’re free, Jaeminnie. And that’s all that matters now.”

The grip on Jaemin’s hand becomes tighter as he lifts his head to look at his mate, his boyfriend and his one and only love.

_ Yeah, that’s all that matters now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)   
>  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
